Finally Fallin'
by changeofheart505
Summary: Hiccup doesn't believe he can a girl to notice him. So when he's dragged to a club, he sees what he believes to be the most beautiful girl in the world, Jacklyn Overland Frost. But she's part of the Guardians, a famous band. And she's only in Berk for a week. Will Hiccup catch her attention, or will she slip from his grasp like ice? Fem!Jack, Hijacked and Meripunzel. Modern au.
1. Chapter 1

Finay Fallin'

**Kura: Hey guys. Hehehe, here's another Big Four, HiJacked fic. Sorry, I couldn't resist!**

**Sakura: Lemme guess, writers flood?**

**Kura: Yep. Fem!Jack, HiJacked and Meripunzel.**

Chapter 1

Hiccup Haddock the III was many things. Buff, tall, a chick magnet, oh wait... he was NONE of those things, to his dismay. What he really was, was smart, artistic, inventive, shy, sarcastic, not to mention cute... jeez, what are the girls thinking out there, he's the whole package! But NO... they go for the hot guys... anyways, Hiccup is getting ready for a night in the town with his friends, Astrid, Merida, and Rapunzel. Sometimes, he wondered why hung around three girls when none of them were his girlfriend. He tried Astrid, but no luck. But they insisted on taking him out to some club. No, not a wild one with a bar and a dj... well, it had a bar, a soda bar. It was kid friendly, so why not go? Besides, they hired some new band, The Guardians, and they were one the most popular bands to rise up. It was also hard to book 'em for a gig. And apparently, they were only there for a week, so why not take the chance and go see them in concert.

"So, tell me again, who they are?" Hiccup asked. Rapunzel and Astrid sighed. Merida rolled her eyes.

"Hiccup," Rapunzel said, "the Guardians consist of five members. On bass guitar is Toothiana Fairy," she showed him a picture of a girl with punk like hair, violet eyes, and a blue and green dress. A golden choker was on her neck and she had... tooth earrings? Ok...

"On lead guitar is E. Aster Bunnymund, aka Bunny." A tall male with a tan, lighter than Toothiana's, appeared. He had blue gray hair and emerald eyes. He also had tattoos.

"On drums is Sandy Anderson,*" this time a short male with honey colored eyes and golden hair.

"Nicholas North is their keyboard/keytar player." Another tall male appeared. He had white hair and a white beard. Though, it was shaved, you could still tell he had one. Tattooed on his arms were NAUGHTY and NICE. His blue eyes were intemidating.

"And finally, lead singer, Jacklyn Overland Frost."

"Overland sounds like a guys name..." Hiccup muttered. said.

"Here's her picture," Astrid said. Jacklyn, blue eyes, white hair and she had pale skin. But what surprised Hiccup was the snowflake on her cheek, "together, they are the Guardians!"

**Kura: Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Finally Fallin'

**Kura: Hi guys. New chapter. We join the Guardians in this one. **

**Sakura: Enjoy it. **

Chapter 2

"Really? Are you kidding me?!" A female voice cried out. Jacklyn Overland Frost was anything but happy. Not only were they, they being her and the other Guardians, booked at a kiddie club for a week, but they had to spend it with some lucky person in the crowd. And to top it off, she had to present the prize.

"Jacklyn." A man with graying hair sighed. Manuel Ivan Moon, better known as MiM or Manny, was the Guardians manager. The original Guardians had consisted of North, Bunny, Sandy and Tooth. But they soon found themselves in trouble when their old manager, Pitch Black, had managed to find some competition for them. Ironically, the person he had managed was Jack. The girl was singing off the streets apparently, homeless and orphaned for years. He took her in and a few days later, Jacklyn Overland Frost, better known as Jack Frost, became a sensation. Then one thing led to another, she fired Pitch, he still had no idea why, but when she did, Manny offered her a spot as the Guardians lead singer. He was shocked when she declined the first few offers, but when she was threatened to be kicked out of her house, she had agreed to join. She was quick to adjust, and the fans, well... they went crazy to see them come together. It was crazy.

"I know, I know, but why me?!" Manny turned his attention back to the albino, he wasn't sure about that either, and gave another sigh.

"Don't worry. It'll be a week and then, we leave." Manny looked down and gave an extremely exasperated sigh, "And Jack. Please. Put on some shoes!" Jack and the other Guardians looked down at her barefeet. She wiggled her toes.

"But I don't wanna!" She whined, getting chuckles out of the older band members. This wasn't the first time this had happened. Jack, for some reason unknown, had a hatred for shoes. She went everywhere, EVERYWHERE, barefooted, much to the amusement of her fans, bandmates and manager.

"Oi, Frostbite, just put them on before we head out to the stage. When it's over, ya can take 'em off." Bunny said. Jack pouted but agreed. She grabbed her boots and held them in her hand. Walking back stage, she put them on before getting into position. She counted down and soon she heard her cue. Bringing her arms up, she got ready for the first song...

**Kura: Done. Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Finally Fallin'

**Kura: ¿¡ Que pass compadres?!**

** Sakura: What's with the Spanish all of a sudden? **

**Kura: Me dieron tacos de asada! **

**Sakura: Oh jeez... well, enjoy the chapters, song lyrics are not provided, sorry.**

* * *

Chapter 3 Hiccup looked up at the sign of the club they were entering, "Wonderland," Wonderland? As in, Alice in Wonderland? Okay... Sighing, he let Astrid drag him inside with the other girls. They got some seats up front and ordered some root beer floats. "So, what do you think so far Hiccup?" Rapunzel asked. Hiccup looked around. "Bored. Incredibly bored." No sooner did those words leave his mouth, did the lights fade and the Guardians appeared. He was amazed at how they sounded.

"HELLO BERK!" The female upfront yelled. The crowd that had come to see the concert cheered, "THIS FIRST SONG IS CALLED WIDE AWAKE!" With that, the girl, Jacklyn if Hiccup remembered correctly, got into a pose as the others began to play. Hiccup was about to tune them out when Jacklyn began to sing.

"She sounds like a snowangel..." Merida and Rapunzel laughed. Astrid looked smug. The songs they played were Halo, Corazon, Domino, Break Away, Impossible, Say Hello to Goodbye and Irreplaceable just to name a few.

"Alright, give it up for the Guardians! Now, the Guardians very own Jacklyn Overland Frost is here to present a prize for a lucky audiance member. Jacklyn?" Manny said. Jacklyn walked out, barefooted.

"Jacklyn, again?" The girl gave him a sheepish grin as the audience laughed.

"Anyways... the winner and eight guests will spend the week with us. Congratulations..." Jacklyn opened an envelope that Manny handed her, "Henry Haddock!" Hiccup spat out his root beer float. He just won the contest... a contest he doesn't remember entering!

"Go on!" Merida pushed him towards the stage. Hiccup roller his eyes, but he walked up stage anyways.

"Congrats Henry, you and eight others are allowed to hang with us. Any questions?" Hiccup nodded, "yeah, none of you are allergic or scared of certain animals right? If not, can we bring our pets?" Jacklyn looked at him.

"No and sure. See you later." Hiccup took the nine passes and looked at his friends. This... was unexpected.

**Kura: Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Finally Fallin'

**Kura: Hey hey hey! New chappy!**

**Sakura: Enjoy the chappy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel, Flynn and their pets Toothless, a black lab, Angus and Max, two horses, and Pascal, a chameleon all stood behind Wonderland. Hiccup hesitated before knocking. The door was opened by Toothiana.

"Hi, you must be our guests. Come in, but the horses stay out here. Luckily we brought the trailers..." Not bothering to aso what that meant, the group walked in to an amusing sight.

"Jack! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO PUT ON YOUR SHOES!" Manny said. He was running after Jack... who was barefoot once again. Jack dodged him as she yelled, "NEVAAAAAAA!" and ran for it. She and Manny continued running around until Jack collided with Hiccup, sending both to the ground.

"Da da da... I'm stuck." Hiccup groaned from under Jack. Jack blushed as she got off him, "Sorry! Sorry!" Hiccup stood up slowly. Bunny laughed softly.

"So, ya gonna give us your names or what?" He asked.

"Oh, right, I'm Henry, but everyone calls me Hiccup, that's Astrid, Merida, Rapunzel and her cousin Eugene but we call him Flynn." Hiccup said pointing to everyone, "the horses outside are Angus and Max, the dog is Toothless, don't ask,and the chameleon is Pascal and I don't see him..." Everyone looked around for the reptile. Soon a shriek came from Toothiana. Pascal appeared on her head, mimicking her hair colors.

"Sorry! I didn't realize he left me..." Rapunzel said. Toothiana smiled, smoothing down her hair.

"No problem, I'm Toothiana, call me Tooth, that's North, Sandy, Bunny and Jack." Everyone sat in silence, wondering what to do for the next few days.

"Come on, let's explore the town!" Jack said jumping on her barefeet. Everyone looked amused, but thought it was a good idea anyways.

"Okay, we'll give ya the Berk Tour." Merida said. The group stood up and walked out of the club.

"After our tour, we'll head to our Hotel." North said. They nodded and got ready for their tour.

** Kura: Short, but then again, all the chapters seem to be, hehehe, review anyways!**


	5. Chapter 5

Finally Fallin'

**Kura: Hi guys. New chapter.**

** Sakura: We introduce another character. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Hiccup led everyone through the streets of Berk. He lazily pointed towards a building.

"And there is Berk High, home of the Vikings," Hiccup said. "There's the Cove and Berk Park. Not much to see, kind of boring most of the time. Hey, as soon as we arrive at the Hotel, what do you say to ? It'll be fun, I hope..." Astrid scoffed, but Hiccup ignored her. He had just given the Guardians the whole Berk Tour. Now, they were headed tor the Guardians Hotel.

"So, Hiccup," Jack said, "it sounds as if you don't like it here." Hiccup stared at her for a while.

"I do like it here, but sometimes I just want to get out of here and go new places." Jack nodded. Hiccup felt his face heat up. He was glad it was getting dark out, made his face less visible. He smiled as he glanced down. Jack never put on her shoes before their tour.

"Why don't you wear shoes?" He asked.

Jack turned to look at him, "They're evil!" The others laughed as she hissed. Soon, they were close to the Hotel.

"Hello Jack." A male voice said. A man walked out ot the shadows.

"Pitch Black..." Jack backed away from the man who had taken her in. She didn't really like him, scratch that, she hated him. Hiccup looked in between them.

"Pitch." North glared at the man, placing a hand over Jack's shoulders.

"Leave. Or else we will get rid of you ourselves." Tooth said with a glare. Pitch snarled, but left anyways.

'You think you can hide Jacklyn. My dear girl, no one can hide from me.' Hiccup looked at Jack, who had tensed the minute Pitch appeared. He wondered what was wrong. He also noticed the rest of the Guardians gather around the girl.

"Jack, Sweet Tooth, he's gone, he can't hurt you anymore." Tooth said softly, but Hiccup managed to hear her.

'Hurt?' Hiccup looked at the empty spot once more. And who was Pitch Black in reality? And why did he seem interested in Jack?

**Kura: Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Finally Fallin'

**Kura: S'up guys.**

** Sakura: We play some I never this chapter, so the limit we were thinking for this fic is 20 chapters,the minimun being 10. **

**Kura: Okay? Yes? Good, now enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Everyone entered the Hotel and headed for the penthouse. Hiccup still wanted to know why Jack had tensed when Pitch appeared, but decided not to ask. Upon entering the room, everyone took a seat in the living room.

"So... how about I Never?" Merida suggested.

"M'okay. I'll get to booze!" Jack said and Bunny yanked her back down.

"North, get the grapefruit juice. You." He pointed to Jack, "are to young to be drinking-"

Jack interupted him, "Aaaww!"

"-and so are they." He pointed to Hiccup and his friends.

"Hey, I'm 20, I should he allowed to drink!" Flynn protested, earning a slap from Rapunzel. North returned with glasses of grapefruit juice and a bottle of the stuff.

"I'll start since I suggested it," Merida said, "yeh know how to play, right?"

"Yes." Was tue reply from everyone but the animals.

"Okay, I never... kissed a boy." Tooth, Jack, Rapunzel, and for some reason, Flynn and Bunny, all drank.

"Do we say who or what?" Tooth asked.

Merida thought it over, "Spill."

"I kissed my friend, Jamie." Jack said.

"Fishlegs." Astrid said taking a drink, having remembered playing spin the bottle.

"Part of a dare, I kissed my pal, Luke." Flynn said.

"I kissed Flynn on Halloween during Seven Minutes in Heaven..." Rapunzel blushed.

"Tuffnut." Hiccup said.

"Bunny when I had too many... hehehe," Tooth said.

"I never slipped on ice." Jack said. Everyone drank. Hiccup did it when he was going to school, Rapunzel did it while ice skating, she dragged down Flynn and Merida. Astrid did it after school, North on a rainy day, Sandy and Bunny both slipped while going down some stairs.

"I never got drunk." Flynn said.

"I never lied to a teacher." Astrid said.

I never got bitten by a horse." Merida chuckled at Rapunzel's.

"I never had sex."

"I never eaten Escargots."

"I never got dared to do karaoke." Everyone laughed at their expenses. The juice was sour, getting more laughs from everyone just for the faces they pulled off.

THE NEXT DAY...

Hiccup sighed and blinked the light out of his eyes.

"Morning." Tooth greeted, "the other must still be asleep. You have nice teeth."

"Wha..."

"I wanted to be a dentist, but then I was booked in the Guardians and serve as their dentist. Jack has you beat." Hiccup chuckled. He sat up and rubbed Toothless behind the ears. The trio was soon joined by Merida and Astrid. Soon, everyone was up.

"Come on, I know where we are going today." Everyone follower North as he led them to a rather large building. "Ta da!" Was all he said as he opened the doors.

**Kura: Review and we will see you next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

Finally Fallin'

**Kura: Hi again.**

** Sakura: Hope you enjoy the chapter1**

* * *

Chapter 7

"WOW!" Merida gasped. They were at an indoor stables. There were targets all over the place, barrels, walls of brick, fences of all heightd, and hay were scattered about. Merida was beaming in delight. Then, she, Rapunzel and Flynn heard familiar neighs.

"ANGUS!/MAXIMUS!" They yelled in unison. They ran up to their horses, eager, and not so eager in Flynn's case, to get to riding. The others watched on amused as Max and Flynn had a glaring contest.

"So, who wants to ride?!" North asked.

"Uh... sure?" Astrid replied. North then dragged everyone to the stables where the horses were kept. Hiccup looked around, glancing at all the horses, unaware of the mare following him. Jack pointed this out to Astrid and they both laughed.

"Hey Hicc, who's your friend?" Jack asked between laughs. Hiccup looked at them and turned around. He stared into the eyes of the mare. Hiccup almost let out a yell and fell over. Astrid and Jack laughed more.

"Hiccup, meet Alisa. She's been following you for a while." Jack said as she walked into a stall. She brought out a pure white horse. "And this is Kori, my horse." Kori gently nudged her and she stroked his mane. Astrid took a stallion named Midnight. By the time they had gone back to the others, Merida was already shooting arrows, Rapunzel was jumping, Tooth and Aster were racing, Flynn was running after Max, amd North and Sandy were just riding. Jack laughed as she joined them. Hiccup stared and Astrid smirked. She leaned over and smirked at Hiccup.

"You like her!" She sang.

"Wait wait wait... wha?!" He stuttered.

"Go talk to her, she'll be gone by the end of the week." Astrid then left to join Merida.

'If only it were that easy...' Hiccup thought as he entered. He joined Sandy and North, and every few seconds he stole a glance at the white haired singer he had fallen for.

"We know you like her," North said.

"Uhh..." Hiccup said stupidly.

"I understand. Tell her before it is too late." Hiccup looked uncertain. He sighed as he led Alisa to her stall. Jack had joined him and he wondered whether he should open up or not. He was about to confess when Jack spoke up.

"Today was fun," Jack said, "can't wait for tomorrow!" She smiled and skipped out.

'There went my chance...' Hiccup groaned as he rejoined the others. Hopefully tomorrow he could tell Jack how he felt.

** Kura: Review pretty please!**


	8. Chapter 8

Finally Fallin'

**Kura: Bonjour tout le monde! **

**Sakura: Ay no... just... enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 8

The next day the group decided to play a game of Double Dare or are ya Scared? A game made up by Merida and Astrid. The rules are simple, you get two dares, you pick one, but if you're scared, you do both. The group gives you two dares to choose from. Say,"Double Dare, I'm not Scared, dare..." if you choose a dare. If not, say, "Double Dare, sorry, but I'm Scared."

"So? Who'll go first?" Astrid asked.

"I will!' Rapunzel said. The group gathered around and began whispering. Smiling, Flynn turned to his cousin.

"Rapunzel, Double Dare or are ya Scared? Dare one, jump in the lake, dare two, give Max a French kiss." Rapunzel gulped.

"Double Dare, I'm not scared I choose dare two!" Running off with North on her trail, Rapunzel gave her horse a long kiss. And North captured it all on tape. Returning, Rapunzel sighed.

"I say... Aster should go next."

"Crikey..." Aster paled. The group gathered together once more. Turning with a laugh, Jack looked at Aster.

"Kangaroo-"She began.

"IT'S EITHER ASTER OR BUNNY!" Aster growled. Jack rolled her eyes.

"Double Dare or are ya Scared? Dare one, go skinny dipping or dare two admit Christmas is better than Easter." Aster glared at North, who had obviously come up with that last dare.

"Double Dare, I ain't scared, dare one! I'll never do dare two!" He ran out to the pool, tearing his clothes off as he did. As soon as he reached the pool, he tool off his boxers and jumped in. Everyone saw and laughed. Sandy handed him a towel.

"Jack, you're up." Aster said with a smirk.

The group gathered around. "Jack, Double Dare or are ya scared? Dare one do the can cab or dare two, kiss Hiccup." Hiccup spluttered and looked at them.

"Double Dare, I'm not scared, dare two!" Rushing to Hiccup's side, Jack leaned in for the kiss. The minute their lips met, the world faded. It was like the stars had alined. It was...

magical.

They were sure nothing could ruin this moment. Nothing at all...

"OI! GET A ROOM YEH WEE LAMBS!" Moment ruined, Merida scoffed, but she was smirking. Jack and Hiccup parted. Smiling, they let out a few laughs. They stared into each others eyes. Forest green met ice blue. The others looked at each other. Nodding they gathered together and began whispering. Smiling, they turned to the pair who were still lost in the others eyes.

"Hiccup. Double Dare or ya scared? Dare one, tell Jack how you feel, dare two strip." Hiccup smiled at Astrid. "Double Dare, I'm not scared, dare one. Jack, I love you."

**Kura: It's out! It's FINALLY out! If ya wanna know more about the game, PM me. Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Finally Fallin'

**Kura: Get ready. **

**Sakura: We meet up with Pitch this chapter, so enjoy it. **

**Kura: Oh, and one more thing, Jack's song. I dunno whether it has already been written or not, if it has, I don't own, if it hasn't I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE A SONG! AAH! Ahem, the song was inspired from one from Brave, so yeah...**

* * *

Chapter 9

_He growled in frustration. Years of hard work down the drain. The fame he had gained, gone. The fans, not a trace left. Pitch Black knew things. And he got what he wanted, even when the thing he wants, slips from his grasp. _

_"They had to save her!" He snarled. He paced back and forth in his home. "Those pesky Guardians... giving her hope of all things... she was my ticket to fame... my jewel for fortune!" His pacing sped up, "and now... now there's the runt and his bratty friends!" Pitch stopped pacing and looked at an album. He picked it up and opened it. The first thing he saw was a girl with white hair. Her hair was long and wild. Ice blue eyes stared at him. Her skin was deadly pale and a snowflake could be seen on one cheek. Jacklyn Overland Frost. He had taken the picture the moment he met her. _

_**FLASHBACK **_

_**Pitch Black was wandering the streets of Berguss. He was searching for a new voice. He wanted to make Manuel I. Moon cry when his pathetic Guardians lost their fans. But where could he find...**__**. **_

_**"...you'll my strenght and I'll be your love...**_

_**hold onto faith, **_

_**and know my wings will keep us above... **_

_**you'll be my faith and I'll be your hope, **_

_**just let me know when you'll be home. **_

_**The winds will make us fly, **_

_**throught thick and thin, **_

_** I'll make sure you're alright. **_

_**Let your tears fall,**_

_**and let your love beat all...**_

_**You came to me, **_

_**you came to me and knew when to leave.**_

_**My hope stays strong,**_

_** I'll sing your song, **_

_**let nothing beat our love. **_

_**You'll be my strenght, **_

_**and I'll be your love.**_

_**Let my arms hold you above... **_

_**the stars will shine, **_

_**forever mine... **_

_**I'll be your hope, **_

_**so don't let go... **_

_**so don't let go until you find love... **_

_**The sun will fade and the skies will rain, **_

_**so hold me close when it all begins to change... **_

_**You'll be my strenght, **_

_**and I'll be your love,**_

_** let peace reach you from up above. **_

_**You held me close, **_

_**you held me close,**_

_** but now you're gone, **_

_**and the world has won...**_

_**just know I won't forget...**_

_** You were my strenght, **_

_**you were my faith, **_

_**and I won't let our love fall. **_

_**So I let the tears fall,**_

_** I won't lose at all, **_

_**the moon will shine and forever be mine..." **_

_**That voice... it was beautiful. Turning around a corner, Pitch smirked when he saw the girl bowing and collecting money in a tin can. He just found the girl he was looking for...**_

_** END FLASHBACK **_

_ And now, she was one of... THEM. But not for long. Oh no, Pitch won't lose. He swears to do whatever it takes to be number one once more..._

**Sakura: Review!**


	10. SNEAK PEEK AT THE FORGOTTEN FOUR!

Finally Fallin'

**Kura: Yo, so get this, as soon as Finally Fallin' is over, I'm gonna make another big four hp fic, aah! **

**Sakura: We're giving you a special sneak peek, and Finally Fallin' will be updated later. So enioy the preview!**

** Summary: Have you ever wished you could know who you are, when you have no idea who you are? Did you ever feel discriminated, because you were different? Has anyone ever told you to do something, without truly listening to what you wanted? Were you ever lost in the world? They were. Until the day they met. Four individuals, all from four different worlds, but they have one thing in common, they're oing to change fate. Yuri!Jackunzel! Mericcup!**

* * *

Preview of the Forgotten Four

They say destiny can't be changed. That everything in life is predetermined for us the minute we're born. But, there were four individuals who changed the fates. This is their story. And it begins several hundred years ago...

* * *

"HICCUP!"Hiccup Haddock winced as he entered the kitchen of his home. The soon to he twelve year old stared at the owl by his step-mother's head. His step-mother, Agetha, held a letter in one hand. She was beaming.

* * *

"Merida, a lady does not leave her weapons on the table." Merida DunBroch groaned in frustration.

'A lady can't have any fun more like it...' she thought as her father burst in in her and her mother.

"IT CAME!" He yelled waving a letter.

* * *

"And do you want to know why the Boogeyman, is called the Boogeyman?" A young brunette asked.

"HE EATS BOOGERS!" A little boy suddenly yelled out.

"EW!" Came the massive reply of disgust. The brunette laughed when a man came over. Upon seeing the letter, she gasped, "Story is over, we will continue tomorrow!" Several groans met her ears, but it finally came.

* * *

"MOM! FLYNN TOOK PASCAL FROM ME!" A young blond screached. She was chasing down her older brother, Eugene or Flynn. Flynn chuckled and gave her back her pet chameleon.

"Sorry Blondie..." he said.

"Rapunzel, it came." Her mother said as she entered. Flynn beamed with pride.

* * *

"Hiccup..."

* * *

"Merida..."

* * *

"Jacklyn..."

* * *

"Rapunzel..."

* * *

"YOU'VE BEEN ACCEPTED AT HOGWARTS!"

**Kura: Yes. Yuri!Jackunzel! Betcha didn't expect that huh? Review and tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 10

Finally Fallin'

**Kura: Hey guys. **

**Sakura: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Hiccup gave Jack another peck on the cheek. Jack giggled and held his hand.

"Aaaw!" Tooth cooed, but was highly ignored. Jack and Hiccup looked at each other. No matter how long they did it, the magic of their first kiss could still be found in their eyes. A loud coughing brought them back to Earth. They blushed and turned to the others... wait, where were Merida and Rapunzel?

"Uh..." Hiccup said, "where are Merida and Rapunzel?" The others then realized the lack of fiery red and pretty blond.

"Uh... we don't know?" Astrid replied. Hiccup rolled his eyes. Then...

BANG!

_"OH! MERIDA-AH-AH! OH YES!"_

Jack blushed heavily at this. The others soon joined her. They looked like a bunch of strawberries.

_"OH... MERIDA! THAT FEELS SO... YE-YESSSS! YES MERIDA, YES!" _

Their blushing grew as the thumpings got louder.

_"SCREAM PUNZIE, SCREAM!" _

_"YES! OH GOD, MERIDA, YES!"_

_ "OH RAPUNZEL, THAT FEELS SO GOOD! MMMHHMM, YES YES YES YES! OH PUNZIE THAT'S THE SPOT!" _Hiccup turned to Jack and gently covered her ears. He looked at the other Guardians, wondering if Jack's gotten, "the talk" yet. By their lookw, pure shock and horror, he was gonna go with no. The girl was in her teens and they never told her about sex? What the hell?! Either they wanted her heart pure, yeah right, or she already knew.

'I never thought Merida and Rapunzel were screamers...' Hiccup thought. Everyone had the same thoughts. Both female voices were loud enough to hear. The thumping and banging didn't help either...

Flynn then noticed the door to a closet slightly open.

'I wonder...' he thought as he went over to open it. Not his best idea.

"GAH! MY EYES! MY BEAUTIFUL EYES!" He screamed. The others wondered what was wrong and looked over. Hiccup noticed North cover Jack's eyes with his hand. Jack protested for a while but then stopped.

"GET A ROOM, AND NOT A CLOSET!" Tooth screamed. Merida and Rapunzel looked at them and blushed. They were both topless, their bras exposed. Merida's jeans were riding low and Rapunzel's skirt was at her ankles. Blushing, they quickly changed. Once they were dressed, Hiccup and North released Jack of her temporary deafness and blindness. Jack blinked and pouted.

"So... now what?" The others looked at each other for a while. Merida's gaze kept going to the closet she and Rapunzel had been in. Rapunzel was still red, though, now it was a pinkish color.

"Um... how about another game?" Jack suggested. The others shrugged why not?

"Okay, what do we play?" Tooth asked.

"I say we upgrade."

**Kura: Done, review, yada yada yada.**


	12. ALTERNATE DISCOVERY

Finally Fallin'

**Kura: Alternate discovery chapter. It's the more, "tame" version of how Merida and Rapunzel reveal they're dating. Happy people?! **

**Sakura: Just... just read it and enjoy it if you will. Kura? **

**Kura: Yes? **

**Sakura: Don't be rude. **

**Kura: Who said I was being rude? *silence* Okay okay okay, sorry, and enjoy this alternate revelation.**

Alternate Discovery

"When are we gonna tell them?" Rapunzel asked. Merida looked at her, then back towards the new couple.

"Later." She replied. The two turned back to the hapy couple.

"Really?! Ah ha, so do I!" Jack squealed. Merida looked at her in envy. She wished she and Rapunzel could be open about their relationship like Hiccup and Jack were. Even if it was a recent get together.

"It's been, what, four years? We have to tell them. Now." Rapunzel stated. It was a fact, four years of dating, since... middle school actually. Now, they were Juniors in Berk High School. But... Rapunzel had a point. They had been keeping this a secret for far too long! She smiled at Rapunzel and nodded.

"Okay, we'll do it." Rapunzel beamed with happiness at this. She had been dieing to tell everyone. She looked like a puppy for a moment. The two then turned their attention back to the new couple. Hiccup was really hitting it off, was this what they were like when they began dating? The answer, yes. Yes it was. Merida turned back to Rapunzel.

"Who'll tell them?" She asked.

Rapunzel smiled and replied, "Both of us." Merida gave her a confused look. Together as in, in unison or together, as in, Weasly twin together? Before she could ask, Rapunzel stood from her seat.

"Ahem!" Rapunzel cleared her throat, "we have an announcement!" Everyone turned to them.

"What Blondie?" Flynn asked. "This!" Rapunzel pulled Merida in for a long, passionate kiss. Everyone stared. Merida smiled when they parted.

"Uh... what just happened?" Jack asked.

"We've been dating for the last four years. And, we've kept it a secret." Merida said. "And for that, we're sorry. We just didn't know how to tell ya."

"You've been dating for four years?" Astrid said.

"You never told anyone?" Tooty said. The two nodded and turned to each other.

"Okay, okay... so you're dating, you just now decide to tell us, and now, we have two couples to take note of." Flynn said, "well, Merida, Rapunzel. As soon as this week is over, you're telling your parents. And, you have my blessing." Rapunzel slapped him and he chuckled. He was happy for her. Merida then pulled Rapunzel close and set the girl on her lap.

"... Triple Dog is fun! I play all the time!" North said to Aster. Triple Dog? The two girls looked at each other, both knowing the rules of the game. They just announce they've been a couple for four years and this happens? Oh well, it was probably punishment for keeping it hidden so long. Well, they were ready for anything. Together, it felt as if nothing could beat them.

**Kura: Done. Sp, review I guess. Bye. for now.**


	13. Chapter 11

Finally Fallin'

**Kura: Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 11

"TRIPLE DOG?!" Was the cry of shock. North had just revealed Jack's "upgrade" and it came asa shocker. Sighing, everyone went to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY

Flynn Rider awoke to a familiar tongue in his ear. He glanced to his left.

"GAH! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP THAT!" He snapped when Pascal jumped off his shoulder. He picked the chameleon up off the floor and headed towards the kitchen. He saw Merida rubbing Rapunzel's shoulders, and Hiccup and Jack experimenting with pancakes, jam and peanut butter.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat, "I believe this, is yours." He handed Rapunzel Pascal and looked at the pancakes covered in jam and peanut butter.

"Why?" Was all he said. Hiccup and Jack smiled.

"We wanna see if a pb&j pancake sandwhich was any good. I think people put jam on it in Mexico." Jack explained, taking a bite from her breakfast sandwhich and smiled. The group of five was soon joined by the others.

"So, let's play! Tooth, you go first ," North said. Tooth groaned but nodded.

"Okay, North, I Triple Dog dare you to... kiss the first thing you see when you open that door," She said, trying to keep her's as tame as possible, but at the same tike have it be funny. North, not fazed at all, opened the door and his jaw dropped. Toothless was on the other side of the door. Everyone noticed this when North groaned. He leaned in and gave him a kiss. Toothless cocked his head as soon as it was over.

"You set me up-" North said but was cut off by Jack, who just had to add, "With a dog. I never knew you rolled that way North."

She and Aster laughed. "Jack, I Triple Dog dare you to strip for Bunny."

"WHAT?!" Three voices yelled. The voices belonged to Aster, Jack and Hiccupe. North smirked.

"I won't do it!" Jack said.

"Fine, your punishment, let me see... I got it, follow me everyone!" North led them back to the stables, well, close to it. He pointed to a pen full of waste, animal waste.

"Walk in that for a good... twenty minutes." Jack's face fell, she realized she didn't have her shoes on, this would have been a great day to wear them. Damn. Jack grimaced as she walked into the waste. Her face was an amusing sight, as she made different looks of disgust. Twenty minutes later, she dashed out and ran back to their hotel and into the bathroom. Sighing, she turned to the others and said, "Merida, I Triple Dog dare you to eat Angus' food for the day."

Merida groaned as she headed back to the stables. She returned with a bag of the food, and glared at Hiccup when he handed her a bowl and some milk. She grimaced and turned to Sandy, "Sandy, I Triple Dog dare ya to shave North's beard off." Sandy smiled and ran to the bathroom. He returned witha razor and North's eyes widened and he ran off. The chase began. The others laughed and watched on. A good hour later, Sandy succesfully shaved of North's beard. North grimaced and sighed. The game was funny if anyone asked them. They continued the game, with Bunny having to wear make up, Hiccup dyed his hair pink, Tooth had to eat cookies and not brush for a day, Sandy had to have the others draw on his face and Merida continued to eat the horse chow as if it were cereal. All the while, a figure approacged their hotel...


	14. Chapter 12

Finally Fallin'

**Kura: Enjoy the chapter! **

**Sakura: Hope ya like it. **

Chapter 12

"Sorry about the dye Hicc," Astrid said as Hiccup took a shower.

"Yeah yeah yeah..." could he heard from behind the bathroom door.

"So, what are we doing tomorrow?" Astrid asked.

"YES! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" Rapunzel said. Astrid raised a brow and returned to the living room. Rapunzel was beaming as she bounced.

"Uh..."

"Blondie wants to do karaoke." Flynn explained. Merida nodded. Astrid groaned and collapsed on the couch.

"I spread my wings and I learn how to fly, I'll do what it takes, 'til I touch the sky..." Jack entered, singing along to Kelly Clarkson's Breakaway. Flynn, Merida, Rapunzel and Astrid gaped at her. North, Sandy, Aster and Tooth weren't fazed at all.

"Is that normal?" Merida asked.

"The sheila singing?" Aster asked, getting nods, "yes." Hiccup entered, his hair back to its normal shade. He looked around and sat next to Astrid.

"So, we're all in, right?!" Rapunzel asked. Everyone, including Hicccup who had no clue what was going, nodded. The blond beamed even more, if it was actually possible for her to beam more than she already was.

"Yay!" Rapunzel ran off and went to her room to get some sleep.

"Uh... good night, I guess.." Hiccup said as he followed the perky blond.

OUTSIDE

"This is it, the Night Fury Hotel." A man said. His cold stare glanced at the hotel. He was close. Really could feel it, and no, not in his belly like the oaf North.

"You'll be mine once again, Jacklyn." He let out a laugh as he approached the building. He snuck into the back of the building, and got into the main power source.

"Say hello, to the dark!" He said as he cut the power to the whole building. He smiled as he took a keycard from the front desk and headed to the penthouse...

**Kura: Wooh! Review people!**


End file.
